Amy's Change
by BiohazardClaire
Summary: Yeah the story is crap but a good few years old. I'm posting this to show what my writing used to be like. I'm currently re-making this story with much better detail and skill but still focusing on what it's about Originall posted on 4kids.
1. Departure

Chris's house.

Tails: I'm going to go and check the mail.  
Amy: Let me know if there's anything for me.  
Tails: No problem!

Tails walks outside and checks mail.

Tails: Well...Here's something for amy.

Tails walks back inside.

Tails: Here amy, there's only a letter for you.  
Amy: Thanks tails

Window Breaks.

Amy: Ahhhhhhh!  
Sonic: Hey! Amy are you ok?  
Amy: Yeah. I'm alright just scared.  
Eggman: Why hello sonic. Fancy meeting you here!  
Sonic: Eggman! Just what do you want?  
Eggman: Oh, nothing much just a little invetion activation. Muhahahahaha!  
Sonic: Oh yeah! Humph, I'll destroy that thing before you have any time to activate it!  
Eggman: Oh! We'll just see about ... See if you can make it through here sonic.  
Sonic: Hey! Stop!  
Tails: Sonic! Wait for me!  
Sonic: No tails you stay here. This won't take long.

Sonic leaves in superspeed following eggman.

Tails: Ok. Don't worry sonic, I won't let you down!

Tails leaves to go and get some things to fix the broken window.

Amy: (Thinking: I think I'll go upstairs and read my letter.)

Amy goes upstairs to read her letter.

1 hour later in amy's room.

Amy: (Thinking:WHAT! I don't understand!)

Knock on amy's door.

Cream: Amy? Are you in there?  
Amy: Yes. Come on in cream.  
Cream, cheese, and chocola go in.  
Cream: Hey!You sure have been up here awhile.  
Amy: reading my letter.,And thinking.  
Cream: Huh?About what?  
Amy: Cream?  
Cream: Yes amy?  
Amy: Can I tell you a secret?  
Cream: Ok amy.  
Amy: Even if they have tails do the tickle torture?  
Cream: Yes!  
Amy: Ok. Here it is.

Amy tells cream about her letter and her decision.15 minutes later.

Cream: W what? Amy... Y you...You can't be serious?  
Amy: Oh cream, I meant plenty of what I said !  
Cream: Well. Then at least take chocola with you.  
Amy: Oh cream I could never take chocola away from you!  
Cream: Please amy! Take chocola with you, so you won't be lonely way out there.  
Amy: Well...Ok.I'll take him.  
Chocola: Amy chao,chao.

Amy gets her bag and packs for her trip.

Cream: Ummmmm...Amy?  
Amy: Yes cream?  
Cream: How are you going to get out of here unoticed?  
Amy: Well,you see cream, sonics not here right now right?  
Cream: Right. So?  
Amy: It's perfect! I leave unoticed.

Amy starts to walk out the front door cream,cheese,and chocola follow her.

Cream: Amy?  
Amy: Yes?

Cream starts to cry and amy turns around.

Amy: Oh cream. Don't worry! I'm coming back.

Cream sniffles.

Cream: (Still sniffling)You'r right! If anyone sees me crying they'll start to ask me things.  
Amy: Well. Goodbye!  
Cream: Goodbye amy!


	2. The Arrival

Chris's House

.  
Tails: I can't find her any where!  
Sonic: Well keep looking! She couldn't have gone far!  
Knuckles: Sonic!  
Sonic: Knuckles? Hey,what are you doing here?  
Knuckles: I heard about amy.  
Sonic: Yeah. She's come up missing. We can't find you seen her?  
Knuckles: I haven't seen her sonic. But I might know someone who can help.  
Sonic: Who?  
Knuckles: Don't worry about that. I'll be back with information. If I get any.

Knuckles leaves.

Sonic: Ohhhhh! We have to find her!

Mean while.

Amy: Well, here we are.  
Chocola: Chao, chao.  
Amy: So then where do i go from here?  
?: Hello.  
Amy: Huh? Who's there?  
?: No need to worry. I am a freind.  
Amy: Then why won't you let me see you?

A young green hedghog comes out of no where.

Green hedgehog: I have been chosen to teach you what you came here for.  
Amy: Oh.  
Teacher: My name is karen.  
Amy: name is...  
Karen: I know very well who you are.  
Amy: Hey!What are you doing no let me go! Ahhhhhhh!

Mean while at chris's house.

Knuckles: Hey! Come here. I have a quostion for you.  
Rouge: What do you want you annoying echinda?  
Knuckles: Don't call me that! I need to ask you something.  
Rouge: Oh! What would that be?  
Knuckles: Have you seen amy?  
Rouge: No. Why is she missing?  
Knuckles: Yes. I was ho...  
Rouge: What? What was that you were going to say? HOPE?  
Knuckles: NO! I was just saying! Oh never mind.

Knuckles turns to leave and starts to walk away.

Rouge: Hey wait!  
Knuckles: Now what?  
Rouge: Did she leave any cluse?  
Knuckles: Now just how am I suppose to know that!  
Rouge: (Sigh)Ok, ok,take me with you and if she did I might be able to help.

Rouge and Knuckles go back to chris's house.

Back on where amy is.

Amy: Ohhh! My head. What happened to me.

Amy walks over to a mirror and looks at herself.

Amy: AHHHHHHHH! Whats happened to me! My cloths, My hair! It's all changed!  
Chocola: Amy chao, chao.  
Amy: Oh chocola! Boy am I glad to see you! Ahhhhhhhh!

Mean while back on earth.

Sonic: This is all we found.

Sonic holds out the letter for rouge to look over.

Rouge: Oh my!  
Sonic: What?  
Rouge: Even if you did manage to get here, I'd hate to tell ya guys this but, men aren't allowed here.  
Tails: Why?  
Rouge: Because.  
Knuckles: Because why?  
Rouge: Well. You see. It's a place that was created 100's of years ago for women who thought that they were weak.  
Sonic: But amy never thought that she was weak.  
Rouge: Are you sure sonic? I mean you are always having to save her. Right?  
Sonic: Well. I guess so.  
Rouge: Alright then that's all that there is to it.  
Tails: But how do we get her back?  
Rouge: You don't.  
Sonic: WHAT!  
Rouge: Let tell you some stories about: Tristar.

Mean while on Tristar.

Karen: Just where do you think you are going?  
Amy: YOU! What have you done to me?  
Karen: WATCH IT! CALM DOWN! To much anger could kill you.  
Amy: What! What do you mean?  
Karen: This look suits you better. Take alook at this.  
Amy: What is it?  
Karen: It's a very special ring that you will be given for your hair. Thats why I lengthened it.  
Amy: How do I get them? ,and just what does it do?  
Karen: It will help you to control that power of yours.  
Amy: Oh.I suppose I understand.  
Karen: Good. now it's time to begin your training. 


	3. Return to Earth

Chris's house.

Rouge: NO! I already told you guys! You can't... go... there!  
Sonic: Rouge there just has to be a way.  
Rouge: No, no, no, no, no, and still NO!  
Knuckles: Please rouge isn't there anyway?  
Rouge: Sigh I'm afraid not.  
Tails: Ohhhhhhhh! It's just not fair! I miss amy!

Planet Tristar.

Karen: Grand Misstress,I think that I have something you might like to see.  
Grand Misstress: allow me to see it.

Karen and Grand misstress walk to the training grounds.

Amy: Haaaaaa!

Amy shatters a robot to pieces.

Karen: There! Look! What do you supose fuels her anger?  
Grand Misstress: Vengance!  
Amy: I'v done all of my training!I want to go home!NOW!

Amy flies at the window and smashes it to pices.

Grand Misstress: Sorry but we can't let you leave. you still need just one more ring then you are free to leave.

Back on earth.

Sonic: Ok, ok. So then all we have to do is wait here for amy to come back.  
Tails: Don't worry sonic. Atleast she's only been gone a few days!  
Sonic: Yeah, yeah.

Eggman's secret pyramid base in egypt.

Eggman: I can't beleave this!Everything has been shut down!once I find out who did this I'm going to...  
?: To what?  
Eggman: Who's there?

A young female hedgehog comes down from the cieling.

Eggman: Say, you look and awful lot like...

Female hedgehog: Shadow! I suppose I would. I'm his twin sister. My name is: Darkness. Now how about making a bargain?  
Eggman: A bargain?

Planet Tristar.

Karen: There! you'r last and final ring!

Amy: Finally.I can go home! What about chocola?  
Karen: Here he is.  
Amy: Oh chocola! You'r all better!  
Chocola: Amy chao, chao!  
Karen: Alright you may know go is a ship.  
Amy: Oh thank you!

Amy and Chocola go back to earth.

Sonic: Hey! What's that sound?  
Tails+KNuckles: Huh?  
Amy: Hey everybody! I'm back!  
Sonic+Tails+Knuckles: Amy! You'r back!  
Amy: Yeah! You guys won't beleave what i'v been through! I...  
Sonic: Amy? Are you alright?  
Amy: AHHHHHHHHH! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!  
Sonic: AMY! what's wrong? Who's doing what to you? AMY!  
Shadow: Sonic! Get out of there! Now!  
Sonic: But shadow! I can'tjust leave amy here! There's something wrong with her!Amy it's us you'r freinds please answer!  
Amy: I... Have... NO... FFFRRREEEIIINNNNDDDSSS! !

Amy starts to attack them!

Sonic: Amy! Stop! PLease don't... Ahhhh!

Amy hits sonic and sends him flying into chris's house completly destroying half the wall.

Chris: Hey what's going on?  
Amy: Die! All of you!

Planet tristar.

Karen+Grand Misstress: Hahahahahahahaha.

Grand Misstress: Kill them amy! They are no longer you'r freinds!

Next time:Amy's change part 4:Amy's death. 


	4. Amy's Death

Chris's house. (Partially destroyed)

Sonic: Ohhhh... Man. That was one heck of a knock out.  
Chris: Sonic, are you alright?  
Sonic: Yeah.  
Shadow: Sonic.  
Sonic: What is it?  
Shadow: If you don't do something to get rid of her soon you'll be looking at space without a telescope!  
Tails: What's that suppose to mean?  
Knuckles: I think what shadow is trying to say is bye, bye earth!  
Tails: WHAT!  
Shadow: Amy left to the city. We have to catch up to her and stop her.  
Sonic: Alright! Let's go!  
Darkness: Not so fast!  
Knuckles: Who are you?  
Shadow: (Thinking:She looks just like me!) Who are you!  
Darkness: Don't worry. Eggman is already after amy.  
Sonic:What! What does he want with her?  
Darkness: Power. I'll be leaving you know, my brother.  
Shadow: Huh?

Darkness leaves towards the city.

Tails: Sonic, we have to stop amy!  
Sonic: Alright then let's go!

Sonic+Tails+Knuckles+Shadow head towards the city.

Meanwhile on Tristar.

Grand Misstress: What has happened?  
Karen: She's destroying everything! Were all going to die!  
Grand Misstress: Noooooooo!

On earth.

Amy: I will not only destroy earth but I shall also destroy Tristar.

Tristar explodes into a light that shines as bright as the sun.

Amy: And it is done.

Sonic+Tails+Knuckles+Shadow arrive.

Sonic: Amy! Please stop!  
Amy: What do you want from me? An Autogragh maby!  
Shadow: Were here to stop you.  
Tails: And save you from whatever it is that's doing this to you!  
Amy: Fools! You think I need saving?  
Knuckles: Yes! We all do!  
Eggman: Step back sonic! She's mine!

Eggman brings out a huge cannon and readies to fire.

Amy: Oh please.

Amy throws a teeny tiny piece of metal into the cannon and it explodes sending eggman flying.

Eggman: How could this have happened?  
Amy: Know that's what I call a theater! No screen and the explosion was real.

Amy attacks them all sending them flying into buildings deserted because of her attack on the city.

Darkness: Amy. Stop what you are doing.  
Amy: What! How dare you speak to me like that!

Amy looks at darkness and then darkness dissapears.

Shadow: Sonic! Sonic, are you alright?  
Sonic: Ugggggggghhhhhhh  
Shadow: It's no good he's to knocked out. ,And so is everyone else!  
Amy: Poor, poor shadow. All on his lonesome.  
Shadow: Stop it! What did they do to you on that planet?  
Amy: What did they do to me? I'll tell you what they did to me, they fixed me, made me stronger.  
Shadow: You call this fixed! I might not have known you very well but I liked the way you were before you went to that planet amy.  
Amy: (Thinking: What is that suppose to mean? Does he have feelings for me?) Why do you... speak like that?  
Shadow: Like what?  
Amy: Like you love me? or something.  
Shadow: What!I don't...  
Amy: Grrrrrrrr... shakes head there's no time for games! Prepare to fight!

Amy and shadow fight...To the death.

What's left of Tristar.

Karen: Ohhhhhhh... I have to stop this.. Amy... We made a mistake... Forgive us...

Karen turns off the mind control and amy stops in the middle of the fight..

Back on earth.

Amy: What's happening. My memory... What have I done?  
Shadow: I'm sorry amy. I won't fall for any of you'r tricks.  
Amy: Huh? Shadow wait! It's not a trick! I am back! Please stop! What are you doing!  
Shadow: I'm sorry amy.

Shadow hits amy with all of his chaos control dies.

Sonic: Ohhhh... Man... Not again!  
Tails: Few! I think it's over.  
Knuckles: Few. I think my brain needs reajusting.

Sonic looks at amy,then at shadow.

Sonic: Shadow? What didi you do?  
Shadow: I... I... I had no choice. I can bring her back though.  
Sonic: You had better!

Shadow brings amy back using the chaos control.

Amy: Ohhh... What happened?  
Tails: You were under min control.  
Amy: Oh, yes now I remember.  
Shadow: Good bye now.  
Amy: Wait!

But shadows gone.

Knuckles: let's go back.

They all go back to chris's house and fix it. 


	5. Truth Revealed  1

Chris's house (All fixed)

Sonic: Well there. It's finally done!  
Tails: Yeah!  
Knuckles: Yeah! My punches sure came in handy!  
Rouge: Hehehehehe!  
Knuckles: What's so funny?  
Rouge: Oh nothing. (Lie)  
Knuckles: Hmmmmmmm...  
Amy: Hey you guys!nice work!  
Cream: Yeah! It's really nice!  
Sonic: Thanks you two.  
Tails: Hey! You hear that?  
Sonic: Yeah. It sounds an awful lot like the chaos control.  
Amy: It's shadow!  
Cream+Rouge: How do you know?  
Amy: Hmmmmm... I don't really know how. I just do.  
Sonic: Well then. Let's see what he wants.

Shadow comes in through the front gate in super speed.

Shadow: Hey you guys.  
Everyone except amy: Hey shadow.

Amy just stands .

Shadow: Sonic, I'v come to talk to amy.  
Sonic: Ok. Then talk.  
Shadow: Alone.  
Sonic: Why?  
Shadow: Don't worry about that.  
Sonic: Well amy. It's up to you.  
Amy: Well... Ummmmmm... yes I would.  
Shadow: Alright then. Let's go.

Shadow+Amy leave.

Tails: Sonic, are you sure it's safe to be letting her go with him?  
Sonic: Well... I guess so. It was amy's choice. Not ours.

Meanwhile wherever shadow and amy are.

Shadow: There is something I'v been needing to talk to you about.  
Amy: Really? What is it?  
Shadow: Well. Do you like this place?  
Amy: It's beutifull shadow, but is that what you wanted to ask?  
Shadow: No, it isn't.  
Amy: Then what is it?  
Shadow: Remember when you said that you thought that I was talking to you as if I loved you?

Amy gives off a look of embarrassment and turns away.

Amy: Y... Yes.  
Shadow: Well. I guess that you could say that I have feelings for you. BUT not the kind of feelings that you think!  
Amy: Shadow.  
Shadow: It's truth. It's just sonic. I don't want him to find out. Alright?  
Amy: Alright shadow. I understand.

Amy kisses shadow. Shadow takes amy home.

Espio: I told you this was a bad idea.  
Vector: well how was I suppose to know that we would get stuck in the mud!  
Charmy:Hahahahaha! I'm not stuck and you two are!  
Espio: Oh really!

Espio grabs charmy before he can fly away and throws him face down into the mud.

Charmy: (Mummbles): Hey that not nice!  
Vector: Hehehehehehe! Know whos laughing! Whhhhooooaaaa!

Vector falls down face first into the mud.

Espio: Hmmmm.. I suppose that would be me. Now let's get out of here.

Espio+Vector+charmy get unstuck from the mud and head back home to the detective agencie.

Vector: Charmy, go check the mail would ya?  
Charmy: OK!

Charmy goes and checks the mail and comes back.

Charmy: Here,theres a letter for all of us!  
Espio: All of us?

Vector opens the letter and reads it.

Vector: Boys were going to a party!  
Charmy: YEAH!  
Espio: A..Party?  
Vector: Let's go!

Espio+Vector+Charmy go to the party.

Amy: I'll be right back.

Amy leaves.

Amy: Shadow!  
Shadow: Amy! What are you doing here?  
Amy: I want you to come to a party that me, cream, and rouge set up.  
Shadow :I don't know. I'v never been to a party before.  
Amy: Good,then this'll be your first one.

Amy grabs shadow and they head back to the house.

Music starts and everyone parties.

Rouge: WOW! 12:00 A.M.  
Cream: I'm pooped.  
Amy: Yeah. Everyone went home around about 30 minutes ago.  
Rouge: Really? Good for them. If knuckles had actually have asked me dance just one more time... I would have fainted.  
Shadow: Well amy I guess I should be going.  
Amy: Alright. Bye shadow. See you later.  
Shadow: Yeah.

Shadow leaves.

Cream: Ummmmmm... Amy?  
Amy: Yes cream?  
Cream: Do you... Ummmmmmmmmm...  
Amy: Do I what cream?  
Cream: Do you like shadow?  
Amy: Why cream! That's ridiculuse! I love sonic! How could I ever... (Thinking: Not love shadow). 


	6. Truth Revealed 2

Chris's House. Night Time.

Amy: Dreams:Huh? Where am I?

Amy dreams that she's in the beautiful garden that shadow had taken her to.

Dream Shadow: Amy..  
Amy in her sleep: Shadow?.  
Dream Shadow: Amy. I have something I want to tell you..  
Amy in her sleep: What is it?  
Dream Shadow: I...

Amy wakes up in a flash.

Amy: Was it just a dream? Thinking: No! It was far to real!.

Amy hears cream in her room.

Cream: Dreams: Ohhhhhhhh... I had too much sweets. Ohhhhhhh... Dream Tails: Oh, cream! You'r funny! Don't feel bad! I had too many too! I don't feel so hot either but hey! It's a party! You'r supossed to have fun!.  
Cream: Dreams: Yeah you'r right!.

Cream wakes up.

Cream: Whoa! That all happened last night at the party! Wow! I really did have too many sweets! Oh well.

Cream yawns and goes back to sleep.

Amy then hears rouge in the guest room behind her's.

Rouge: Dreams: Noooooooooooooo! I can't dance anymore! My feet hurt! Dream knuckles: Come on! You dance fine!.  
Rouge: Dreams: I know I do. It's just my feet ok? Just a little rest? Please?.  
Dream Knuckles: Ok. But just a little one!  
Rouge: Dreams:Geeee... Thaaank!.

Rouge wakes up.

Rouge: Ohhhhhhhhh... Maann... What a dream! Wait more like a nightmare! I can't beleave that he actually kept asking me to dance like that! I don't know if I want to go back to sleep now!

Rouge closes one eye. Then the other. Then she falls down on her pillow and sleeps a deep sleep. So deep that she has drool coming out of her mouth.

Amy: I guess they went back to sleep. I'v gotta go and find shadow!

Amy leaves to go find shadow in the middle of the night.

Chris's houseMorning.

Rouge and cream are still asleep.

Chris: Where's amy? Anybody?

Nobody answers.

Chris: Hmmmmmmmmm... I guess there all still asleep. Well they did have one wild party last night!

Chris goes outside to play.

Mean while in the garden that shadow had taken amy to.

Amy: Shadow! Shadow are you here? Please come out if you are!  
Shadow:I 'm right here amy.

Amy runs over too shadow and she tells him about her dream.

Shadow: You had ... A dream... About me?  
Amy: Yes! I don't quite understand it though!  
Shadow: Well like you said, in you'r dream, I had something to... well... tell you. Right?  
Amy: ?  
Shadow: Because... I do have something to tell you might sound strange but. I...  
Amy: Wait!  
Shadow: What?  
Amy: That's one of the things that you said to me in my dream!  
Shadow: What is? I?  
Amy: Yes! Please tell me what you want to tell me! I don't care what it is!Just spit it out!  
Shadow: Well... Ummmmmmmmm... Ok then! I will! Amy!... I... I...  
Amy: Yes!  
Shadow: I... I love you. I love you amy!  
Amy: Shadow...

Amy gives off an embarrassing look.

Shadow: I know that you love sonic. So, I didn't want to tell you!  
Amy: Yes! But... I guess that you could say that I love you the same way that I love sonic. Wierd huh?

Shadow laughs a little. Amy and shadow share a kiss. Amy then leaves to go home. Shadow leaves on his own way.

Cream: Amy! You'r back!  
Amy: Of course cream! What did you think I was doing?  
Cream: I thought that you had been kidnapped or something!

Amy laughs.

Chris's house Night time.

Amy's up on the roof looking at the stars in the claear night sky with the full moon in sight.

Sonic: Hey amy! You ok?  
Amy: Yeah. just looking at the stars and the moon. That's all sonic.  
Sonic: well. Ok then. see ya inside ok?  
Amy: Yeah. i'll see ya inside a little later though.i want t stay out here just a little longer though. Ok?  
Sonic: Ok amy.

Sonic goes back inside.

Amy: Thinking: Shadow... I wonder where you are?.  
Shadow: Whispers: Amy...  
Amy: Huh?  
Shadow: whispers again: Amy... I love you amy.  
Amy Whispers: I love you too... Shadow the Hedgehog.

The End. 


	7. AN

And that was the story! As I said in the summary, it's crap. So I'm honestly not expecting any reviews of any kinds. I wrote the story Apparently around 2005 at forum under the username of 'Kogome'. I posted the parts seperately and they were much worse then this. I've slightly edited them (i.e. added some spaces and grouped the chatting sequences together) but nothing more. I didn't learn til sometime later that this type of fanfic is referred to as a 'script' fanfic. In other words it's written like the lines an actor would read off of in a movie/tv show. It was the easiest thing I knew how to write at that point and time and it was before I knew much about fanfics let alone any form of writing. In 2007 though when I was 16 going on 17 I got into poetry and my interest in writing really picked up and since then I've been grabbing my older stories like this one and have been re-writing them from scratched keeping the basic plotlines in tact. I know write songs for my apiring career as a singer and draw and of course write fanfics. This is my first yet not so first story on here since my originals were removed sometime ago when my account was hacked into. Anyways, review if you desire, a remake is on its' way along with various others! I look back at this story with nostalgia of old friends on that site from my starter years online and laugh at myself for how I wrote this crazy yet hilarious thing and hwo it makes almost no sense what-so-ever! LOL

peace out! ~BC


End file.
